Black Spells
by Una chica con capucha
Summary: Alex Russo descubre que las personas con las que vive no son realmente su familia, a todo esto ella y sus hermanos son transferidos a otra escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts, donde se hará amiga de un trió muy famoso, ademas de tener que lidiar con la fuga de un asesino que quiere matar a su amigo, también tratara de averiguar la verdad sobre ella.
1. Chapter 1

**El Trato**

Era la última semana de julio un verano muy caluroso en la ciudad de Nueva York, a pesar del calor ahí iba Alex Russo corriendo por las calles, antes de comenzar a correr se despidió de su mejor amiga Harper Finkle diciéndole otra mentira: " _Tengo que ir a cubrir mi turno en la subestación"_ , pero la verdad era que había quedado con su padre en que esta vez llegaría temprano a su lección de magia, como de costumbre ella olvido eso, al llegar a la guarida estaba muy agitada observo que Justin y Max, ya estaban en la clase escribiendo algo en unos cuadernos, pero su padre no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está papá?- Pregunto ella mientras tomaba asiento junto a Max.

-Tuvo que ir al mundo mágico hace un momento, el profesor Crumbs le envió una carta para reunirse con él- Dijo Justin sin levantar la vista.

-Espero que estés contenta tienes suerte de que no te castigara por llegar tarde otra vez, salió cuando nosotros llegamos pero no sin antes dejarnos tarea, toma.- Le extendió un cuaderno forrado, Alex lo tomo de mala gana y lo dejo en el escritorio.

Pasada ya una hora en la guarida, Alex no podía soportar más el aburrimiento ahí dentro, mientras que su padre aun no volvía del mundo mágico y ella sinceramente no tenía ganas de escuchar a Justin alardear sobre que el seria "él hechicero de la familia", decidió levantarse para irse.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Justin.

-A la sala a ver televisión.- Respondió ella de forma burlona.

-No puedes, papá dijo que no quedemos aquí hasta que volviera del mundo mágico, además me dejo a cargo.- Dijo de manera altanera.

-¿En serio? O sea que papá puso al chico de 16 años que duerme con juguetes en un cuarto con tapiz de niña, a cargo.- Dijo Alex sonriendo burlonamente, Justin se enojó al escuchar eso.

-En primer lugar tengo una habitación de niña porque la princesa de papá pidió cambiar su tapiz por otro y sugirió poner el de niña en mi habitación, y en segundo lugar ¡no son juguetes! son figuras de acción coleccionables.- replico Justin enojado.

-Si me da igual, vamos Max, vayamos a ver TV a la sala.- Dijo Alex juntando sus manos sonriendo.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Max feliz de poder irse de allí.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Max siéntate, no podemos salir, papá dijo que lo esperemos aquí.- volvió a replicar Justin más enojado.

-Da igual lo esperaremos en la sala- dijo Alex con una mano en la puerta y una sonrisa, Max le hizo caso omiso a Justin y fue con Alex, cuando repentinamente su padre volvió del mundo mágico con tres cartas en su mano y un conjunto de emociones encontradas como si le hubieran dado la noticia más devastadora, Alex, Justin y Max lo miraron y se preguntaban porque estaba así.

-¿Papá, está todo bien?- Pregunto Alex, Jerry levanto la vista y solo le dedicó una mirada fraternal a su hija.

-Si... está todo bien.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -La vedad es que tengo una noticia importante.- Volvió a decir Jerry.

-¿Cuál es?- Pregunto Alex sentándose en el sillón reclinable, Justin y Max se sentaron en el sofá, Jerry les entrego los sobres que trajo a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Justin mirando el sobre.

-Bien, la razón por la que el profesor Crumbs me pidió verlo es porque ustedes serán transferidos a otra escuela de magia, y esas cartas son de la escuela a la que irán-. Dijo con un toque de melancolía.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron Alex y Max al unísono, Justin abrió la carta, miro a su padre y dijo confundido.

-¿Hogwarts? Papá, esta escuela está en Escocia...-.

-Si lo sé, es una de las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo.- Replico Jerry.

-¿Escocia? ¡Genial!- Dijo Max emocionado, Alex sin embargo esto no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia.

-¿Y porque nos transfirieron a otra escuela de magia?- Pregunto Alex.

\- Porque según el profesor Crumbs, les vendría bien aprender un tipo de magia diferente, verán el Wiztech está regido por el ministerio de magia de América y Hogwarts por el ministerio de magia de Europa, son dos tipos de magia diferentes y en cierto modo la de aquí es más avanzada que la de ellos, otra cosa es que ellos no tienen una competencia de hechiceros.- Dijo Jerry.

\- Entonces si nuestra magia es más avanzada ¿por qué nos envían allá?- Pregunto Alex.

\- Ya te lo he dicho es para aprender una magia diferente, además ustedes no son los únicos también transferirán a otros estudiantes de Wiztech.- Dijo Jerry en parte esto que dijo era mentira y lo otro era verdad si transferirían alumnos de wiztech a esa escuela, pero omitió la verdadera razón por la que sus hijos irían, no podía decirle la verdad a Alex no era el momento aun.

Alex se levantó del sillón para salir de la guarida, una vez fuera subió las escaleras de caracol que iban directo al Loft para sentarse en el sofá naranja con expresión de disgusto, ella no quería ir a esa escuela, quería quedarse en Waverly Place con Harper y terminar la escuela con ella, si se iba serian cuatro años lejos de su mejor amiga y no quería eso, de irse estaría sola allá. Justin y Max estaban muy emocionados de ir a esa escuela.

-Muy bien- dijo Jerry subiendo las escaleras hacia donde estaba toda la familia. -Mañana iremos al callejón diagon para conseguir sus cosas para Hogwarts-. Jerry miro a su esposa que lo estaba mirando desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando ahora, él solo le dedico una mirada de " _Hablaremos de esto luego"_ , ella sabía que esto pasaría algún día y no podía evitarlo.

-No te molestes en mí, yo no iré.- Dijo Alex sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-A no, tu iras a esa escuela- Dijo Theresa, poniéndose enfrente de su hija, por más duro que fuera Alex tenía que ir a Hogwarts cuando llegara el momento después de todo era parte del trato.

-Pero mamá, no quiero ir, voy a extrañar mucho a Harper.-Replico Alex haciendo pucheros.

-Alex, piénsalo de esta forma, es una oportunidad para conocer otra cultura y mucha gente, harás nuevos amigos, te divertirás mucho.- dijo Theresa tratando de convencerla.

Alex lo considero un poco, viendo que no tenía ninguna opción, si continuaba negándose a ir de todos modos la obligarían a ir.

-Bien, pero ¿cómo le digo a Harper que me cambiare a una escuela mágica?- pregunto.

-Solo dile que iras a un internado durante el año, pero que volverás en navidad y en verano- dijo su padre esperando que fuera así. A Alex no le gustaba la idea de mentirle a su mejor amiga ya era demasiado con mentir sobre ser una hechicera y ahora tendría que mentirle sobre la escuela a la que iría.

-Bien, mañana iremos a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts.- dijo Jerry

-Oigan... creen que pueda llevar mi casco de puré de patatas a Hogwarts?- dijo Max levantando esa cosa, todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-No Max.- dijo su madre- ahora podrías tirar esa cosa desagradable a la basura por favor-. Max hizo caso y lo tiro tristemente.

En la noche Jerry y Theresa esperaron a que Alex y Max se durmieran, una vez dormidos fueron a buscar a Justin para hablar de algo, lo llevaron a la guarida, pero ellos no fueron muy cautelosos ya que Alex escucho pasos y decidió levantarse para seguirlos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Justin medio dormido.

-tenemos que pedirte algo, ¿recuerdas que hace un año te contamos algo sobre Alex?- dijo Jerry, Alex estaba asomada en la puerta escuchando _"¿algo sobre mí?"_ pensó ella.

\- Sí, algo sobre un trato que ustedes hicieron cuando ella vino aquí- dijo Justin eso dejo atónita a Alex _¿a que se refiere con "cuando ella vino aquí"?_ volvió a preguntarse para sí misma.

-El trato ya se cerró Justin… ella volverá a Londres, por eso ira a Hogwarts ahora, pero para que no sospecharan el tardío ingreso de ella pidieron intercambios de unos cinco estudiantes más entre ello tú y Max para que Alex no este sola-. Respondió Jerry, Alex no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella venia de Londres, lo que significa que los Russo no son su verdadera familia…

-¿No volverá?- pregunto Justin. -¿Qué pasara con la competencia de hechiceros?-.

-Oh, eso… bueno, ya es tiempo que lo sepas Alex no participa y no puede porque técnicamente no es una Russo, y además de donde ella viene no existe la competencia de hechiceros, por lo tanto ella no pierde sus poderes, solo tú y Max competirán- dijo Jerry, Alex ya no podía escuchar más decidió volver a su habitación, al llegar cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se lanzó a su cama, no podía parar de pensar todo lo que dijeron, lo único que ella tomaba como bueno era que no podía perder sus poderes, eso estaba bien, pero malo era que le mintieron durante doce años sobre ser su verdadera familia, de que venía de Inglaterra.

-De seguro también mintieron sobre mi nombre, tal vez "Alex" ni siquiera es mi nombre- se dijo para ella. Luego de un rato tratando de dormir pudo conciliar el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **El perro.**

Al otro día Alex fue la última en despertar esa noche había sido una de las peores de su vida, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con todos, estaba enfadada con ellos, por lo que no hablo en todo el rato. Los Russo se dieron cuenta que algo ocurría, pero decidieron no preguntar porque no sería la primera vez que Alex se levanta de mal humor.

—¿Alex hiciste tus maletas? — Pregunto su madre, Alex solo la miro, eso era un claro no, por lo que Theresa suspiro. —Ve a hacer tus maletas rápido, esta vez tienes permitido usar magia. —

La chica una vez más subió de mal humor, nadie le había dicho que tenía que hacer sus maletas ahora. Ni bien entro a su habitación saco su varita y las hizo en un segundo luego bajo con ellas, ya abajo se sentó y comenzó a comer su desayuno.

—Muy bien, vamos al callejón Diagon todos— dijo Jerry una vez que todos terminaron su desayuno. —Y no olviden su equipaje, se quedarán en un lugar para no perder el tren. —

La familia Russo dejo su casa para transportarse a Londres. Todos aparecieron frente a un lugar llamado el caldero chorreante, en el que Jerry entro seguido de los demás con sus cosas, ya adentro Jerry hablo con un hombre y este sonrió y con magia hizo que las maletas de los jóvenes hechiceros desaparecieran.

—Donde... — Estaba por decir Max cuando Jerry llego junto a su familia.

— Están en sus habitaciones, se quedarán aquí después de comprar sus cosas, no se preocupen este es un lugar muy famoso en el mundo mágico. – Dijo Jerry, Alex hecho un vistazo a su alrededor ni bien entraron, para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y en mal estado. Algunos ancianos estaban sentados en un rincón, bebiendo diminutos vasos de jerez. Uno de ellos estaba fumando una larga pipa. Un hombre de cabello rojizo que estaba hablando con el viejo barman la miro y quedo boca abierta haciendo que Alex pensara que se veía rara o algo, miro a otra parte del lugar para evitar la mirada del hombre y pudo observar que casi todo el lugar tenía el mismo cartel de se busca con la cara de un hombre que se le hacía muy familiar, aunque estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto...

La familia se dirigió a una puerta donde había un muro de ladrillos en el que su padre le dijo a Justin que tocara con la varita una serie de ladrillos hasta que la entrada se abrió revelando el famoso callejón Diagon, la castaña quedo boquiabierta al ver el lugar no podía creer lo que veía, había una larga calle empedrada llena de tiendas y establecimientos, y también repletas de personas vestidas con túnicas, todos eran hechiceros.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto Alex del asombro, también se preguntó si ella venia de allí o si alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar.

—En el Callejón Diagon— respondió Jerry empujando a Alex y a Max por las calles empedradas, ellos estaban asombrados de todas las cosas que habían en cada tienda, en una tienda había unas variedad de lechuzas en jaulas y gatos de muchos colores, grandes o pequeños, ronroneando muy fuerte, también había varias criaturas que Alex no había visto nunca todo eso estaba en una tienda llamada "Tienda de Animales Mágicos", Alex se había quedado entretenida observando a todos eso animales hasta que su padre la tomo por los hombros y la llevo con los demás.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero papá? —Pregunto Max.

— Necesitamos ir a Gringotts primero, es un banco para magos—. Respondió finalmente Jerry comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una alta e impresionante fachada recubierta de mármol blanco, tenía unas grandes puertas de bronce bruñido que se hayan tras unas escaleras, al travesar las puertas se encontraron en un vestíbulo, una sala pequeña que tiene otras puertas. Cruzaron las otras puertas del vestíbulo, para entra a la sala principal. Los tres hechiceros quedaron sorprendidos al ver una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien duendes sentados en taburetes altos tras largas mesas.

—Bien, esperen aquí mientras cambio el dinero— Dijo Jerry, estaba por irse cuando se dio la vuelta –Y no hagan nada extraño. - Volvió a decir mirando a Max.

— ¡Oye!, ¿que podría hacer aquí? — Dijo ofendido el menor de los hechiceros.

—Ah, no lo sé Max, ofender a los duendes tal vez... cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con molestar aquí. — Dijo Justin señalando el entorno, mientras Theresa y Jerry fueron a buscar el dinero mientras los hermanos discutían.

—Bien... los veo luego voy a explorar un poco el callejón diagon— dijo Alex cansada de escuchar la discusión de sus hermanos, Justin la miro.

—No puedes irte papá dijo que nos quedemos aquí. — dijo Justin, Alex lo miro con una mirada triste.

—Es una pena que él no sea el mío... — dijo y sin decir ni una palabra más salió de gringotts.

—Alex... —dijo Justin, "ella lo sabe..." pensó.

Al salir de Gringotts se dirigió a la entrada por donde vino y salió del caldero chorreante luego sin prestar la menor atención comenzó a caminar por las calles de Londres llegó a un pequeño parque donde no había mucha gente y decidió que ese sería un buen lugar para esconderse un rato probablemente "su familia" se enojarían mucho cuando sepan que se separó demasiado, pero a ella no le intereso, no podía creer todo lo que ocurría todo este tiempo resulto ser que era adoptada y eso le molestaba. se sentó en una banca abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba cuando sintió la mirada de alguien en ella, lentamente levanto la vista, frente a ella estaba un gran perro negro que parecía mal alimentado, el pelaje enmarañado y con unos grandes ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

— No tengo comida amigo…— le dijo al perro ya que noto lo mal alimentado que estaba, este solo inclino la cabeza mirándola y se sentó junto a ella, Alex miro al perro y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. –Te ves como si te hubieran tratado mal durante años…— El perro no hizo nada solo se recostó en las piernas de la chica disfrutando las caricias. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Alex se olvidó de sus problemas, por alguna razón ella sentía que ese perro era lo que necesitaba, también cuando le miraba los ojos ella sentía que lo conocía, pero la tranquilidad dura poco, ya que su familia comenzó a buscarla.

— ¡ALEX! — escucho a Justin gritar, con eso el perro se levantó rápido y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

— oye… espera ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo ella al ver el perro irse, pero era tarde el perro se había ido por lo que no le quedó otra opción que ir con su familia.

— Alex, ¿dónde has estado? – pregunto Justin, ella no le contesto solo lo miraba enojada, luego de un rato él soltó un suspiro. –Lo sabes… mira, lo siento… pero no podías saberlo se lo hicieron claro a papá, él tenía que mantenerte a salvo…— estaba diciendo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Eso incluía mentirme sobre de dónde vengo? Ya que "papá" te lo conto, ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres? – Pregunto ella mirándolo de forma seria, Justin iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del resto de su familia.

— ¡Aquí están! Alex te hemos estado buscando durante un buen rato. – Dijo Jerry en un tono molesto.

—Quería conocer Londres— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no pensaba contarles lo del perro algo le decía que eso mejor se lo guardara para ella, además tampoco admitiría que estuvo llorando, Jerry se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, pero por ahora no haría preguntas.

—Bien tenemos que comprar sus cosas ahora que tenemos el dinero, vayamos de vuelta al callejón Diagon. —Respondió después de soltar un suspiro, ambos adolescentes lo siguieron de vuelta al callejón donde los esperaba Theresa y Max.

—¡Alex! ¡No deberías escapar así! ¡Podría ser muy peligroso! —Le grito su madre, la castaña solo asintió con una mirada triste, cosa que su madre noto.

—Que tal... ¿si comenzamos a comprar sus cosas? primero a por sus uniformes. – dijo Jerry para evitar la tensión y mirando la lista.

Los Russo se dirigieron a una tienda llamada "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" al entrar los atendió una mujer sonriente y regordeta que tenía una túnica de color malva, la verlos la mujer midió a cada uno de los magos y luego de un rato les entrego las túnicas, Alex se movía sin ganas uno diría que es normal de ella, pero no lo hacía por ser vaga, sino porque en realidad estaba realmente triste y su familia lo sabía.

Cuando salieron de la tienda de túnicas Alex se acercó a la tienda de animales que había visto antes, su madre la vio y se acercó a ella.

¬¬— Porque no entras con tus hermanos a comprar unas mascotas, mientras tu padre y yo vamos a por vuestros libros. – Dijo Theresa.

— ¿En serio puedo comprar una mascota? – Pregunto la castaña sin poder creerlo, su madre solo asintió con una sonrisa entregándole unas cuantas monedas de oro y fue con Jerry a comprar los libros de primer año para Max, de tercero para Alex y de quinto para Justin, mientras que los tres hermanos entraron a la tienda de animales.

—Según la lista solo podemos elegir entre un gato, una lechuza, una rata o un sapo. – Dice Justin mirando una lista.

— ¡Genial, quiero un sapo! ¡No, una rata! Y la llamare Roy. — Dijo Max entusiasmado.

Dentro de la tienda de animales no había mucho espacio. Hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. La bruja que había detrás del mostrador estaba hablando con dos chicos y una chica que se voltearon a ver cuándo los otros entraron a la tienda, la chica tenía un montón de cabello castaño espeso y ojos marrones. uno de los chicos era alto, tenía cabello rojizo, pecas, ojos azules, nariz larga y flaco. Y por último el chico que captó la atención de Alex en todo sentido, este tenía cabello azabache despeinado, ojos verdes esmeralda y anteojos redondos, al momento en el que ambas miradas chocaron los dos se ruborizaron a Alex le parecía lindo... Esos tres jóvenes parecían de la misma edad que ella por lo que eso le hacía feliz. Para evitar volver a ruborizarse la chica comenzó a mirar las jaulas.

Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas muertas; cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el caparazón; serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de cristal; un conejo gordo y blanco se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y volvía a su forma de conejo haciendo «¡plop!». Había gatos de todos los colores, una escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador; una enorme jaula de ratas negras de pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar saltos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada.

— ¡Ay! – Escucho Alex haciendo que se volteara a ver a los chicos, acción que sus hermanos imitaron.

Lo que vieron fue que grande un gato grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra el chico de cabello rojizo.

—¡No, Crookshanks, no! —gritó la bruja que era dueña del lugar justo cuando una rata salió disparada de las manos del chico de pelo rojo como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta haciendo que Alex y sus hermanos se movieran.

—¡Scabbers! —gritó el chico, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; el otro chico de ojos verdes lo siguió no sin antes enviarle una tímida sonrisa a Alex.

—¡Eso fue de locos! ¡Definitivamente quiero una rata! — Dijo Max mirando hacia la puerta por donde los dos chicos acababan de salir, Alex se volteo a mirar a la amiga de esos chicos que estaba comprando el gato, "bueno... al chico de la rata no le agradara esa idea..." pensó al ver la chica salir.

Luego de todo eso los tres magos compraron sus mascotas, Max efectivamente compro una rata, Justin y Alex compraron unas lechuzas la de ella era hembra, tenía plumas de un marrón claro y plumas blancas y ojos amarillos, la llamo Asterix.

Una vez que los tres salieron se encontraron con sus padres que ya tenían los libros y más cosas.

—Bueno es momento de comprar sus varitas nuevas. — Dijo Jerry.

—¿Varitas nuevas? ¿Pero qué hay de malo con la mía? — Pregunto Alex mirando su varita.

—No hay nada de malo, solo que en Hogwarts no funcionara ya que es diferente ahora vamos. — Dijo Jerry caminando.

Todos se dirigieron a un local donde había un cartel viejo que decía "Tienda de varitas de Ollivander" ni bien entraron el lugar Alex noto que era pequeño, pero no tanto como en la tienda de animales, este lugar estaba repleto de cajas probablemente con varitas. Ella estaba admirando ese lugar cuando un hombre apareció.

—Buenas tardes ¿están aquí para comprar sus varitas? — Dijo el hombre haciendo que Alex diera un pequeño salto y lo mirara, detrás del mostrador había un hombre de edad avanzada con pálidos ojos plateados y piel blanca.

—Sí, ellos comenzaran Hogwarts este año... — Respondió Theresa con una sonrisa, el hombre les hizo una señal a los tres jóvenes magos para que se acercaran, cosa que hicieron.

—Bien ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? — Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa, Justin fue el primero en dar un paso hacia delante con su usual forma de ser. — Antes de comenzar deben saber que la varita elige al mago puede tomar un rato en encontrar la adecuada. —

Luego el hombre procedió a preguntarle con qué mano escribía, después lo midió para después proceder a probar una serie de varitas, Justin ya había probado como tres hasta que la indicada para el hizo unas chispas.

—Interesante... Debes ser un mago muy dotado esta varita está hecha de Acacia y fibra de corazón de dragón sin duda una combinación bastante interesante. — Dijo el hombre poniendo la varita en una cajita y dándosela a Justin.

—¡Mi turno! — Grito Max empujando a Alex, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero lo dejo, Ollivander comenzó a medir al chico y solo tuvo que probar tres varitas hasta que la indicada hizo chispas como la de Justin.

—Esta varita está hecha de ébano y cabello de cola de unicornio es bastante buena para los encantamientos y la transfiguración. — Dijo el hombre.

Ahora era el turno de Alex, la chica se acercó con una extraña inseguridad que nunca había tenido, probablemente producto de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, Ollivander la miro detenidamente por un momento y sonrió al reconocer ciertos rasgos en la chica, luego procedió a medirla para traerle una varita, habían pasado varios minutos y más de tres varitas que no funcionaban "¿Qué tal si ninguna varita funciona para mí?" Se preguntó a sí misma.

—Bien... Estoy seguro de que esta será la indicada para ti. — Dijo el hombre mostrándole una varita, Alex la tomo y al instante comenzó a lanzar chispas color rojas y doradas, era esa. —Lo sabía... esta varita está hecha de sauce y tiene un núcleo de fibra de Corazón de Dragón es especialmente buena para los encantamientos y la magia no verbal. también es bastante buena para los duelos. —

La chica por primera vez en todo el día sonrió mirando a su varita y le dio las gracias al hombre, luego le pagaron las varitas, luego volvieron al caldero chorreante, donde los tres magos se despidieron de sus padres después de que estos le dieran las instrucciones de lo que tenían que hacer, luego se fueron a la habitación que tenían en el lugar, mañana tendrían que ir a Hogwarts...


End file.
